


Primeval

by armillarysphere



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Spoilers, voyeurism of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all Steve's fault.  And Danny's only human. (Slight spoilers for episode 2.06)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primeval

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. So. There was a [spoilery pic of Alex](http://26.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lrlucsrHxN1r0694qo1_400.jpg) from BTS of what will be Ep 2.06. And yeah. This happened.

Danny's only human. He can't be held responsible for his body's natural reactions. It's hormones, or pheromones, or some shit like that. It's not a conscious decision to get hard enough to cut fucking glass. Not here, now, like this. He's quite sure his dick has a mind of its own, especially when it comes to Steve. He's tried to have words with it before, but it always ends up with his hand getting involved and somehow that never listens to him either.

Like right now. His hand is already trying to say hello to his dick. Through his pants. Ridiculous. This is _not_ why Chin set up the surveillance cameras around the ring - so that Danny could enjoy a nice porno from the comfort of his office. He's _not_ jerking off in the office. Not again. Although, when he thinks about it, the last time was Steve's fault as well, but at least that time he was here to help in a more direct way, and his mouth made such a handy receptacle to make sure he didn't get his paperwork all messy.

Danny hears the groan before he realises it's coming from his own throat, and, huh, would you look at that. Steve's won. And he's apparently just as hard as Danny is. Fucker. Danny's hand is only listening to some primal urge that comes from having a Neanderthal as a boss. Friend. Lover. Something more. Whatever he is, he's a nuisance, even when he's a couple of miles away, in a fucking _cage_ (and that is leading Danny's brain to all sorts of kinky places that a nice boy from Jersey should never imagine), covered in sweat, with a freaking _rod_ in his silky shorts.

Danny's mouth is going so dry that not even swallowing is helping. He wants to press his face to the front of those shorts. He wants it so bad it feels like burning, fire in his belly and under his skin. He wants his face all over that bulge. He wants Steve's fingers twisted in his hair. He wants to take those fucking shorts down with his fucking _teeth_. He wants Steve fucking his throat like he's gonna die if he doesn't. He wants to swallow Steve down over and over again. He wants Steve's knees buckling. He wants to come all over Steve's ridiculous abs, mix it in with his sweat and lick it off him.

Danny chokes as he comes. In his fucking pants. Like he's fifteen. And it's all Steve's fault.


End file.
